


This is Home

by Redwinerose



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Soft feelings about the town of Schitt’s Creek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redwinerose/pseuds/Redwinerose
Summary: From a prompt by Spiffymittens**When David realizes he likes living in a small town better than the city (and not just because of Patrick)**
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54





	This is Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiffymittens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiffymittens/gifts).



David grabs his bag, checks his phone is in his back pocket and pulls the motel door closed behind him. The walk to his store only takes fifteen minutes and he’s interested to know how that periwinkle blue paint will look on the front of number 1020 now that it’s dry and the sun is out. It wouldn’t have been his first choice but he’s open to the concept.

He lowers his sunglasses as he passes by. It’s not bad. Not bad at all. 

He swallows uncomfortably as he sees Jocelyn walking in the opposite direction on the other side of the road. She’s pushing her sleeping son in his stroller, striding with purpose and talking incessantly on her phone. David nods and she waves enthusiastically, still managing to push the stroller with her hip, waving and holding her phone in the other hand. 

David breathes a sigh of relief that she’s too busy to stop and chat. He’s not in the mood to hear about bowel movements, gripes or sleepless nights. And that just covers the older Roland. 

“David!”

He looks up and sees Twyla pull up on a bicycle. Huge smile plastered to her freckled face, her joy radiates from her. Is she actually the happiest person on the planet? He thinks she might be. 

“Oh my god, that bath soak you sold me yesterday was incredible!” she gushes. 

“That’s...lovely to hear,” he replies, barely holding back his delight. There’s nothing David likes hearing more than compliments about his store, its merchandise and the pleasure it brings to others. 

Twyla has an uncanny ability to draw out the joy in others. She feeds it, makes it grow until it blooms inside the person and flowers beautifully. 

“David,” she says softly. “Did you ever imagine your store would bring such pleasure to our little town? It’s a gift.”

She’s watching him carefully. He clears his throat, wondering how to answer that without sounding like the pretentious asshole that he supposes he once was, a thousand years ago when he lived in New York. Her question thrills him. It’s kind, gentle and she’s genuinely curious. He’s conscious of wanting to answer honestly and from his heart. How does she do this? She inspires goodness and truth. 

In New York, David’s friends would ask him things to tease him or to trick him into admitting a choice he’d made about his gallery. They’d sensed his uncertainty, his self-doubt and they’d pounce on it. 

Twyla, however, like many in this town, is sweet and nice. Like his boyfriend, when he’s not being a troll. She actually cares enough to ask questions and state truths that she knows will make people feel good about themselves. She’s a good person, unlike himself. 

“It’s made me the happiest I’ve ever been,” he says simply. 

She nods and squeezes his arm, then pushes off on her bike in the direction of the café. 

David blinks back tears, puts his sunglasses back on and tries hard to bite back the grin on his face for the rest of his walk. 

He stops for a moment when he sees his gorgeous store across the road and gazes at it for a minute. He and his cute, kind, teasing menace of a boyfriend created that, he thinks. With a shock he realises he’s happier here than he ever was in New York. What the hell has happened to him? 

He shakes his head and crosses the road.


End file.
